AURA FIGHTERS: LOST WORLD
by FanFictionLover419
Summary: Evil droids attack Earth! Can Mylo and his friends master their aura techniques and save the Earth before it is fully destroyed? Characters: Mylo: Teen Gohan-Future Gohan, Vander: Vegito, Zayne: Kid Trunks, Dym: Nail, Kari: Videl, Manik: Dr. Gero, Droids #001-#007: Androids #13-#19
1. Prologue (Part 1)

In a dark, dreary cave, we see an old scientist tinkering in his lab. He is working on something sinister. After applying the last piece of equipment in the creation's body, the senile man pressed a small button on a remote.

"Arise, my creation! Arise and serve your master!" he cackled. The human-like figure rose from its slumber with creaks and moans. Its eyes flashed a bright red until it stood upright on the ground.

"Hello, Master Manik." it finally spoke.

"Hello my beautiful machine. How are you feeling? Are you're circuits are flowing steady?"

The tall, white-haired machine eyed his surroundings slowly until he spotted a huge boulder. He lifted his right arm, his palm extended out. Suddenly a red beam of what seemed to be energy was shot from his hand, shattering the rock to pieces. "Circuits are flowing mighty fine, sir."

"Perfect. I programmed your objective into your memory banks. You do know what it is correct?"

"Yessir. Join the other android units and conquer Earth." The android spoke monotonously.

"Hahaha!" Manik said delightfully. "You are my perfect creation. Your new name shall be Android 001. Now go fulfill your objective, hahahaahahaaha!"

(A year later, the androids have conquered most of the Earth and killed a good 75 percent of humanity. There are few humans left surviving, including one family...)

In a desolate, ruined city destroyed by the androids resides a family that barely survived the genocidal ruin. A 13 year old boy named Mylo, a headstrong mother named Kari, and a proud, confident father named Vander. These 3 people aren't ordinary people as they are Aura users. Through daily training they have gained the power to use their inner energy and release it as they see fit. Right now, Mylo is in a training session with his two parents.

"C'mon son. I know you can do better than this!" Vander says as he punches his son high into the air. The boy lands falls into a old pile of debris.

Mylo coughs as he dusts off his shoulder. "I'm only 13 dad. Take it easy on me!"

Vander laughs as he charges back at Mylo. Fists ablaze, he fires his hands at Mylo, who guards the majority of them but is pushed by a punch to the abdomen. He is then knocked down to the ground by Vander's vanishing attack.

Mylo stayed on the ground, not moving a limb so he can figure out his next move. _Damnit! He'll kill me if he keeps hitting me like that...stupid dad._

He decides to try his luck with a Masenko-ha attack, the first aura technique his father taught him. He raises his hands up to where they are crossing each other over his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Masenko-ha!" Mylo yelled as he fired off the yellow beam of energy straight towards his father. Vander smirk as he sees his son's beam headed for its intended target. He put his left out and the blast hits.

"HAAAAA!" Vander screamed as he deflected the blast towards an empty building. Mylo looks in disbelief as the building crumbles down in a mess of metal and plaster. Vander seemed impressed. "You've been getting the hang of that move. It may be match for my Kamehameha wave soon."

"Hey my two Aura masters! Its dinner time!" Kari yelled as she brought in a huge fish she had caught from the sea a few miles west from there.

As they sit down across the fire, Vander began boasting about how much Mylo has become. "Mylo has learned so much in such a short amount of time. He mastered the Masenko-ha, knows how to fly, manipulate his ki and move at fast speeds, as well as other things." Kari smiled. " Well what do you expect? He's the son of two masters of martial arts as well as aura usage. It should come naturally to him." Mylo face turned red from embarrassment.

Vander digressed. "Yes, however don't let that get to your head son." Kari nodded."He's right. Remember no matter how strong you get, there is always someone out there who is stronger...But promise me you'll get as strong as you possibly can."

"I promise mother" Mylo smiled as he looked up to the night sky. The stars twinkled and lit up in a pattern as if the other stars were covered by a dark cloud of darkness. Mylo expression changed as he figured out that's not darkness...it was smoke! He looked over to where the smoke was coming from.

"Hey mom...dad...I think we need to find cover...and fast!"


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Vander and Kari looked in the distance to where Mylo pointed out where the smoke was coming from."Do you guys feel that?" Vander asked.

There was a long pause before Kari spoke up. "Yeah I feel people aura's disappearing at a rapid pace. It must be those horrible droids again." Vander got up. He looked sternly at Kari and Mylo. "Its time we get out of here. We have to find shelter and quickly!"

Mylo nodded even though he was still tired from his long training session. Flying was the last thing on his mind. However they had to get out of there fast seeing as the droids were closing in on their location. They blew out their fire so that there would be no sign of human life their and flew off towards a small island.

(Androids #005 and #006 fly into the part of the city where Mylo and his parents live. #005 is a teenaged, raven-haired boy who wears a red bandana around his neck. #006 is a ill tempered, blonde woman who loves destruction. As they fly in the already destroyed city, they blast every building down into rubble. Some human survivors run in terror from the falling buildings.)

"Hahaha! No more humans!"#005 yells sadistically. "This is fun watching them run like mice. They can't even defend themselves." #006 looks at him angrily. "Hey you punk! Save some for me!" #005 charges into a building window and chases a little girl holding a teddy bear down the hall. "Haha! Dance girl!" He says as he shoots small blasts from his index finger towards the ground the girl is walking on. She jumps a couple of times until she reaches a dead end in the hall. "Aww is this the end of the hall? Too bad and you were doing such a good job dancing. I was thinking about giving you a round of applause, but...I think I'll just give you this." A shriek is heard than a second later is silence.

"Have you had your fill of fun yet #005? I'm ready to go find an actual city with more people in it." #006 said as she flips her hair across her left eye. #005 comes out the building and sits on a pile of debris. "Yeah I guess we could go now. I'm pretty sure we got our point across to them. The good doctor Manik will surely be pleased with our work." They both fly off back into the horizon.

Mylo and his parents fly back home to find their home in an even worse condition than it was before.

"Our home! There's no way we can live here anymore. Dad what are we supposed to do?" Mylo said. Kari laughed. "It wasn't much to live in anyway. Maybe its time we moved to different place." Vander agreed. "I'll take a look around to see any place inhabitable."Kari stopped him. "Honey, no. You're obviously tired from training all day. Let me do it." Vander couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed tired. Mylo has been improving and its taking its toll on Vander. "You sure you wanna do it, Kari? I' can do it." Kari sat him down. "No, just relax here babe. I won't take long."

"I'll go mom!" Mylo volunteered. "No stay here. You'll just slow me down honey. Look after your father." Kari demanded. "I'll be careful." She flew off.

Soon she got too a lush greenland. It seemed like the perfect place for the trio. "_The place has trees filled with fruit and wild animals are everywhere. It doesn't seemed to be in the androids location so...Wait...who is that?"_

(She spots a person standing on top of a small cliff. Its an older looking man with white hair down to where his neck and collar bone meet at. She flys over toward him.)

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you but do you live here?" The man turns around slowly realizing that the young jet black haired woman was talking to him. "Why no missy. I reckoned I don't but I'm pretty sure I would if I saw a fine gal like you around. What are you doing 'round these parts?"

"I'm looking for a place to live to save my family and I from the droid attacks." Kari answered. The man look intrigued. "Oh so you wanted to find a nice neighbor to help you out huh?" He asked. Kari gave a slight smiled and sighed. "Well a neighbor would be nice considering all of ours were wiped out by those damn droids..." The old man laughed. "Ahh I see."

An awkward silence fell between the both of them. Kari stared as the man put a tooth pick in his mouth and gave a menacing grin. "Well I'm sorry to waste your time sir. Goodbye" She flies off.

The old man laughed and suddenly made a rapid dash to put himself directly in front of Kari. "Where do you think you are going there missy?" Kari stood shocked. "Wha...How!...You know to fly!?"

"Well you see youngin...I'm one of those damn droids you were talking about."


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

Kari stood frozen in the air. Even though she couldn't feel the android's aura, she felt its menacing disposition in front of her. He wasn't like the other droids she knew of. He was somehow much worse.

"That's impossible! I've seen all the droids that crazy scientist Manik created! There is no way in hell that you are what you say you are." Kari denied.

"Haahahaha! And just what were the android units names?"

Kari regained her composure as she thought. "I saw droids #002-#007!" She gave a slight smile. "See there's no way you can be a droid since Manik only made those units...unless..." Her smile turned to a look of desperation. "Unless...you're..."

The android laughed evilly. "Bingo, lil' missy! I am Android #001! Master Manik has sent me out to destroy you and your family."

Kari's face went pale from the horror. "No...this can't be! I've only heard rumors that Manik was working on you. You're supposed to be virtually unstoppable."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but those rumors were discovered as true as of today. I have not attacked any cities as my other droid comrades because I was to be kept as a last resort or as a stealth mission fighter. You, my lil friend, have been pretty busy gathering information on us androids. My Master has discovered this after most of is files were hacked into by an unknown source." The android shrugged. "The good doctor could make humanoid killing machines but could never find the right amount of software to keep his files hidden from the rest of the world."

Kari bit her lip as she thought about her reconnaissance missions she took up without the boys. She hid this from them seeing as she knew they both would go crazy if they knew what she was up every time she would come home late. However, her little secret has put her family in a more serious danger.

"_Damnit I have to get out of here. There is no way I can take this guy all by myself...There seems to be a blind spot right under those rocks. I'll kick him down and hide until he leaves."_

Android #001 broke any hope Kari had of running away. "I hope you're not thinking of leaving the party already. Well..its not like you could seeing as you're surrounded. Come on out you two."

As he said that, Androids #005 and #006 appear on the left and right sides of Kari. "Ahh so you are Kari Decken...maiden name Kari Isis. Such a pretty girl. Shame," #006 said as she crept up to Kari. #005 got her right side. "We've got you surrounded this time. You know you and your folks are quite crafty."

Upon hearing her family, Kari flew into a rage. "I know you have better not laid a finger on either of them or I swear I'll make you pay!" Android #005 laughed. "Oh we haven't yet. Seeing as you fell for our a little trap, looks like you're first on our list to kill." Kari groaned. "So what do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious girl?" #006 stated bluntly. "Ever since we've arrived on Earth, we've seen precautions have been taken against us. We've wondered how are they doing this without Master Manik's knowledge to lead them." "Then we noticed there was a constant. There was a spy around." #005 joined in. " That was you! You were always around with your family when we attacked certain places. Master Manik discovered this and ordered you and your be exterminated for good."

Calm, Kari chuckled. "Haha so he decided to kill us off now? He's very resourceful for a psycho shut-in." #001, a little annoyed, said, "More like dissecting you of what you know then killing you in a slow, painful death. He plans to make an example out of you and your family to the world should they defy us."

At last Kari's breaking point was hit. "Enough you damn droids! You can have my life but you won't take Mylo's! He's only 13! Only a boy!" #001 stared her down. "No can do missy. Orders are orders."

Kari got into her attack stance. "I wasn't asking you overgrown toaster reject!" #001 eyes grew big from anger. "Why you lil bitch! I'll tear you limb from limb!" He grabs her and blast an energy blast into her stomach. It knocks her down on the ground. Kari recovers and looks up to see #001 holding his palm to her face.

"Time to die lil girl!"

As he is about to blast her, she swipes her foot, tripping the evil droid onto the ground. He quickly recovers, and smashes his fists into her stomach. It sends her flying into the wall of a cliff. Stuck, she tries to free herself only to find herself barraged deeper into the cliff by Android #001 's relentless attacks. He backs off while she lay bleeding profusely in between rock debris.

"You may as well come quietly with us, lil girl. It'll be much more painless that way." He says as Kari struggles to her feet. She wipes the blood off her face. "Even if I do, you'll still go after my family. I have to stop you!" #001 laughed. "Bahahaha! You wanna pick a fight with the strongest android? You must have a death wish. I'll be sure to tell them how much you love them when I'm crushing their throats between my fingers! Bahahaha!"

Kari's anger starts to boil. "FUCK YOU!" She yells as she charges for the malicious machine.


	4. Prologue (Part 4)

Kari charges toward #001 with fury in her eyes. She landed a punch on he's chest plate, but to no avail. She then let out a melee of punches and kicks, all scoring direct hits. However, #001 was unfazed. He grabbed her by the throat and blew an energy blast into her stomach, sending her flying into a rock formation.

"HAAHHAHA! You weak lil' girl! Do you really think that those attack would affect me?" #001 boasted. "I am the strongest thing in existence! You're going to have to try a lot harder." The huge rock debris started to stir. Kari soon pulled herself out of the wreckage. "I don't care what you think you are! I have to defend my family! And that means you and you're pals have to die." She flies toward it and gets ready to land a strong kick.

#001 stares blankly at her. "What makes you think you can just blindly charge at me?" He quickly avoids the kick with ease. Frustrated, Kari comes back and lashes out more and more kicks, none landing. Annoyed, #001 grabs her leg and lashes out its own melee of punches on Kari. After that, he punches her in her abdomen brutally and knocks her into a wall of a cliff.

"What did I say girl? You're no match for me." #001 says as he closes in on the stuck Kari. Kari winces in pain as she squirms to get free. That last punch #001 dealt her left her stomach throbbing. She coughs up blood and stares defiantly at #001. "Oh you're not dead yet? Wow, you sure do know how to take a few hits." #001 laughs. "HAAHAHAHA! You fool, I haven't even used a fraction of my power yet. Don't look at me like you are going to win this fight. You have no chance! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...what?"

Kari's eyes suddenly began to shine a bright blue. The cliff she was stuck in started to shake violently. Like her eyes, her whole body began to have a bright blue aura surround her. The cliff fell apart in a loud roar. And as soon as she was free, Kari sent a combo punch-kick into #001, which sent him flying into the ground.

#005 and #006, who were watching from the sidelines, cried out in laughter as #001 fell to the ground. "Hahaha! Looks like Kari can fight #001!" #005 taunted. #006 joined in. "How are you going to get beaten by a human? You suck." #001, wiping he's face, stared at the two laughing twin droids. "Shut up before I come kill the both of you." The two droids stopped laughing. "Geez, someone can't take a joke. Why does he get to have all the fun?" #006 jumped up. "You're right! Let's join in!"

Kari, kneeling over in pain, lets down her blue aura. Her stomach is throbbing even more painfully than before. She lifts up her shirt to see that there was a hole in her stomach, bleeding profusely. It seemed that when #001 punched her, he punched her through her stomach. She cries out as it throbs more and more.

"Gosh, that looks like it hurts a lot." says #005 from above her. #006 flies in and lands behind her. "I agree, I'm glad I'm not human. I couldn't handle a hole in my stomach. I probably would just keel over right then and there if I was you." Kari snarls at the two twin droids. "Shut...the...fuck up. I can still fight." #006 laughs. "Oh really? Block this then." She kicks her in the stomach and slaps her down into the ground. "You were saying?"

Kari lays on the ground, tears flowing from her eyes from the pain. #005 lands on the ground and stands over the wounded girl. "Its fun torturing this one. She can take some serious pain. Hey #006! Why don't you say we play with her for a second?" #006 grinned evilly. "Sure, you can get first hit in."

"Why thank you," says #005 as he bends down. He grabs Kari by the ankles and swings her high into the air. He then disappears and reappears above the airborne Kari and slams her into the ground with his fists. "GWAA..aah!" screams out Kari as she pummels into the dirt. #005 cocks his arm back and blue energy-like light starts to glow from his fist. He then aims and releases it on the barely conscious Kari!

"Get up you pathetic human!" He yells. Kari, unable to move, stares as the energy ball comes toward her. "_I can't block it...this is it..."_ She braces herself for the hit.

Suddenly, another red energy blast plowed through the blue one headed for Kari. "_What!" _Kari opened her eyes to see she's still alive. "_What...just happened?"_

"What did Master Manik say? No killing the girl." #001 said as he flew in from his little spot he was watching the other two from. " #005 crossed his arms. "I wasn't gonna kill her you party pooper. That blast wasn't enough to harm her much." #001 shook his head. "You see she's badly wounded. Any hit honestly, could completely annihilate her. You need to control yourselves. Its my turn again." He turns around, but...to his surprise Kari wasn't laying where she was a second ago.

#001 looked around. "Where the hell did she go? She was just here."

"I'm behind you dumb droids!" Kari growled. The three droids look back to see her covered in the bright blue aura she had previously shown against #001. Her short, black hair spiked up and her eyes shown a bright blue as well. "Its time I destroyed all three of you."

"Woah..did you know humans can do this #005?" #006 asked. "Her energy level just raised from 500 to 1500." #005 was equally impressed. "Yeah, I feel it. Hmm. Humans sure do have some interesting capabilities. So you think you can take us just because you powered up, do you girly?"

"I'll be more than enough for you! Just watch." Kari vanished in a flash. Suddenly, she appeared in front of #005. "HAAAAAAAA!" Kari charged a solid punch into #005 stomach plate. "Grooooahhh!" #005 clenched his stomach in pain. Kari grabbed his head and smashed it into her knee. She then snapped her hand around the collar of his shirt and threw him into another rock formation.

"#005! Are you okay!?...How dare you!" #006 said as she grimaced at the powered up Kari. Kari, unfazed, look behind her shoulder at the angry droid. "Don't get too mad. You can join him if you want." #006 flew towards Kari. She opened up her palms and shot mini energy blasts towards Kari. Kari looked up and easily maneuvered through the energy blast maze. She flew in front of #006, who was shaking in anger. Kari raised her right hand and slapped #006 in her face, followed by a side kick in the hip, sending her flying into the debris #005 landed in. Looking at the defeated droids, Kari turns toward #001.

"Your turn next..."


	5. Prologue (Part 5)

"Don't get carried away you fool." #001 said. "Those two idiots are no match for a fly." "Ohh really? Well you can't be much stronger than them." Kari laughed. "You droids should be no match for a trained aura user." She flew up to meet #001 face to face in midair. #001 smiled. "Oh yes. We androids have indeed heard of the aura techniques some of you humans have invented. In fact, we have to thank you all. Because of this revelation, Master Manik had incorporated the same functions into our programming. Unlike you inferior creatures though, we never tire."

"Well I'll defeat you long before I tire out. Enough talk. Let's finish this." Kari demanded. They both charged at each other full force. The collision made the ground shake and rock formations crumpled under the weight of their power. Kari raised her leg and swung it at #001. He dodged it but was soon sent flying down to the ground by a bash to the head from Kari's fists. He recovered before he hit the ground and flew back up to deliver a crushing uppercut to Kari's chin. He then grabbed her legs and started swinging her around and around until he let her go skidding onto the ground.

#001 laughed as he watch Kari get back up. "Ahahaha! I like you girl. I wish this could be a full out fight, but I have bring you back alive. I will say this though. If you continue like this, you will surely die. That wound isn't getting any better by you pushing your body to its limits like this." Kari wiped the blood off of her face. "Don't worry about me droid. I know what my body can take and what it can't. If I was you, I would worry about my own self. You're not going to leave this place in one piece." She smirked but her courage was beginning to sway. "_Okay Kari. He's much stronger than expected. You need to protect your family though. No matter what."_

"You ready droid? I'm about to show you my true power!" Kari yelled. She pulled her fists and started to charge incredible energy inside her body. The bright blue surrounding her grew to larger. Her hair became spikier. #001 stared at her, unimpressed. She suddenly calmed down, but the stare in her eyes seemed more intimidating. They were a shiny, neon blue. Her aura was flowing around her like a mini twister. She was at her maximum.

"So this is the extent of your power?" asked #001. "Yes it is. Now that I have reached it, you have no chance of surviving." She flew up to him in lightning speed and knocked him far back with her elbow. She followed up with a series of punches and kicks to his stomach. She then grabbed his head and ran his face along the ground, throwing him down afterward. "_There was no way he could get up after that. I won."_

She let down her aura and fell to the ground. It was so hard to breathe she thought. Looking at her fatal wound, she decided to go fly home slowly. She pulled up to her legs slowly lifted off into the air...

Suddenly, an arm wrapped her throat and pulled her right arm behind her back. "Ugghhh...who...whaaa!?" She coughed. #005 laughed. "You thought you could get rid of us that easily!? Please we were just toying with you." He flew them both up into the air...then he suddenly flipped them over upside down! "Time to knock you out!" #005 laughed maniacally.

He flew down so fast that Kari could barely one breath in. Then all of a sudden...he let go! "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed. She was bracing for impact when she was kicked right in the jaw by #006. The kick sent her reeling into the ground, skipping over huge rocks and debris. "I've had it with her." said #006. "C'mon #005. Let's finish this." They both flew over to where the beaten and battered Kari lay. Her jaw was broken so she couldn't speak. Her arms and legs were also in no condition to help her so she lay helplessly, looking at her assailants.

"_My dear Vander...my child Mylo...It looks like this is the end of the road for me...I'm so...(cries)...so sorry...I couldn't protect you...Vander...my love...You are the strongest man I've ever known...Please train and take care of Mylo...and Mylo...remember our promise...Get stronger and...and maybe (cries) you can destroy this android menace...once and for all...please...you two must live on...for me...I love the both of you..."_

"She looks so pitiful. Oh well time to die little girl." #006 grinned. Her and #005 extended their right and left arms and shot a double energy wave at the dying Kari. The bright yellow light enveloped Kari and soon as the dust cleared...there was no sight of her body anymore...

"Well that was easy enough." said #005, dusting his hands off. "I agree. I hate dealing filthy humans." #006 nodded. They look up to see #001 descending down from his watching place. "You idiots! Why did you kill her! You know Master Manik needed her for information." He yelled. The two twin androids looked at each other. "Oops...we forgot...You think Manik would be mad?" asked #006. "I wouldn't put it past him." said #001. "I don't care really though. I was going to kill her anyways. She would have been too much of a pain to carry back to the lab...plus that hole I put in her stomach would have killed her off sometime. Let's go."

They flew off into the distance back to Manik's laboratory...


End file.
